Last Kiss
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: "What do you want to do, Seaweed Brain?" she asked quietly. "I think we should...just lay down. On the shore in the sand." I decided. "Sounds good." she agreed. Set in Heroes of Olympus, the day before Percy goes missing.


**So I just finished reading the Percy Jackson series (oh my freaking GOD!) and I was freaking amazed, so I'm now currently reading Heroes of Olympus. And anyways when I found out a certain thing (won't say what JIC) I was like, "what in the name of Zeus is this shiz?!" I mean, how could Rick make a certain demigod go missing?! And yeah an idea striked me whilst reading it. It's the day before you-know-who goes missing and their afternoon with Annabeth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Percy Jackson or the following content.**

As the day carried on I got more excited every second. I was finally able to spend a few hours alone with Annabeth without having to worry about a thing. With all the extra training, chores and dragging in some new demigods, I was as busy as ever. The only times I was able to talk to Annabeth was during training (not a good idea unless you would like to get hit over the head with a shield!) or of a night at the camp fire. And today was my least busiest day throughout the week, so I was determined to make it perfect.

I set off to the Posiedon cabin and strode through the door, sitting Riptide on the table just for fun – fully well knowing that it'd return to my pocket in a matter of seconds. Chucking off my socks, trainers and jacket I rubbed my eyes and yawned. It'd been a long week of repetitive explaining and dragging in new campers. I lay down on the bed giving myself a few minutes – or should I say hours? - of sleep.

When I woke I up I looked at the time and bolted upright, hitting my head on the bunk above me. It was seven o'clock already. I was already running ten minutes late. Cursing in Greek and muttering to myself, I managed to find the shoes that I discarded somewhere earlier. Then realised that I didn't put a pair of socks on, so I wasted another minute figuring out how to dress myself properly. Just as I was about to leave, SOMEONE had had another idea. In the middle of the room a blue stream of what looked like nothing, appeared out of nowhere. I knew immediately that it was an Iris message and it was -

"Thalia." I said in a quite crabby voice.

"Jees, thanks, Jackson." she said. "So glad to see me, aren't you?"

"Sorry I was just- I'm already running late for-"

"Annabeth? Yeah, I get it." she smiled at me. "I just wanted to tell you that the Hunters and I have came across some half-bloods, not yet thirteen, so they can be claimed. Thought you'd be interested."

"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah."

"When are you able to come collect them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well! Somebody has to get them, we can't stay long, we're doing something for Artemis."

"Yeah alright, when are you leaving?" I asked urging her to speak a little faster.

"At the latest, midday tomorrow." she said glancing at the Hunters then back to me. "We're in Paris at the moment, near the Eiffel Tower. So you'll have to hurry."

"Okay, I'm on it. Is that all?"

"That's it. Say hi to Annabeth for me!"

"Will do." And with that, I moved my hand through the mist, disconnecting the Iris.

"Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said looking at her watch as I trudged through the mud towards her.

"Be quiet, Wise Girl." I said when I got within five feet of her.

"Only about twenty minutes late. You may have broken a new recor- Hey! What are you doing?!"

I picked her up over my shoulder and I dragged us both into the water. Annabeth kicked and protested, but she was laughing, so I knew that she didn't really care. When I finally put her down we were waist-deep in the water. Annabeth's bandanna had fallen off and my jeans were soaked, but I didn't give a damn. She stood there with her arms hanging around the back of my neck, my hands at her waist and our eyes locked onto each others. My finger came up and tucked a piece of her choppy fringe out of the way, behind her ear. Her face drew closer and I closed the gap in between us, kissing her softly. The pressure on my lips decreased and I was looking at her again. Her nose a light tinge of pink, the blush running up to her cheeks and the wind blowing her hair around. I rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled. It was good to be hearing her laugh again. It was almost unlike her because of how serious that they both were. I enjoyed listening to Annabeth laugh. It was a peaceful sound, something that reminded myself that she was real. That none of this was a dream – which could've been possible on many levels.

My hands fell from her waist and went to her fingers, intertwining them with mine.

"What do you want to do, Seaweed Brain?" she asked quietly.

"I think we should...just lay down. On the shore in the sand." I decided.

"Sounds good." she agreed.

I gripped her hand and swung her around, making us both tumble onto the dirt, laughing histerically. She was laying on my chest, breathing heavily. Her hair tickled my chin but I daren't move. Annabeth got closer to me slower and put one kiss on my cheek. And then my jaw and neck, but that was all.

"You're beautiful." I muttered.

"Percy!" she blushed. "You know I don't-"

"It's true! If you don't believe me go and consult-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." she laughed. "...I miss you."

"I miss you too."

I stroked her cheek with my thumb and then her lip. She crawled off of my chest and lay down beside me.

Her reflection glistened off of the shimmering water, the sun shone lightly behind her and putting more emphasis on her blonde hair.

"Thalia said hi." as soon as I said it I regretted it.

That was me, ruining a perfect moment. As usual. But Annabeth didn't seem to take it to heart, she understood my random comments. I suppose being with me in all her spare time got her used to it.

"When did you talk to her?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Just before I got here. I was already ten minutes late because I took a nap, then she Iris-messaged me. Saying that their was some more half-bloods in Paris, where the Hunters are." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"When are we going to get them?"

"Well the Hunters said that the latest time tomorrow that they were leaving was midday, so we'll have to leave before then. Probably'll have to take Mrs O'Leary."

"Are you sure that she'll be able to take both of us? Why don't we take the chariot?"

"I think it's under repair or something. Anywho, we'll need a fast source of transportation."

We spent the next two hours just lying there, doing nothing at all. Every once in a while we'd head back into the water, dunking it on each others heads or kissing underneath it. Just before nine o'clock we travelled back to the cabins, arriving at Athena's first.

"That was fun. Thanks, Percy." Annabeth smiled and gripped his slender fingers.

"So did I." he smiled and gave her kiss on the forehead.

He started going towards his own cabin then stopped in his tracks, hearing Annabeth yell something out which he didn't hear properly.

"What did you say?" he yelled at her – he was at the steps of Posiedon's cabin.

"I love you!" she called out at him, holding onto her jeans.

She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, and neither was I. Then I jogged towards her.

Cupping my hands around her neck and gave her an ablaze kiss.

"I love you as well." I whispered in her ear, and set off to my place before the harpies came out to eat me.


End file.
